The Healthcare Association of New York State (HANYS) proposes to build a digital library focused on health care leadership and medical management ,and to actively promote the use of its Web-enabled resources with hospital leaders in New York State HANYS' Health Care Leadership On-line Library will comprise a robust collection of accurate, high-quality information relevant to health care leaders, managers, physicians, and clinical staff The collection will include articles, reports, presentations, audio conferences, Web casts, and databases enabling advanced searching and comparative analysis HANYS is a trade association that represents non-profit and public hospitals, health systems, nursing homes, home care agencies, and other health care providers across the state of New York Our current membership includes virtually all of the hospitals and health systems and most hospital-based nursing homes and home care agencies in New York HANYS is well-positioned to build the Health Care Leadership On-line Library The Association has long housed an internal library, staffed by a professional librarian, that offers hard copy, CD-ROM, and electronic resources to staff, members, and the public Furthermore, in 2001, HANYS launched two prototypical digital libraries, described in the attached Project Plan Based upon HANYS' experience, promoting use of these resources will be crucial to the project's success HANYS' goals for the Internet Access to Digital Libraries grant are to EProvide members and the public with access to key current, credible health care leadership and medical management resources organized in a manner to focus health care leaders and clinical staff on data and information of value EProvide access to a professional librarian who can educate and assist in digital research ---Create a template that other organizations may ultimately be able to use to create similar focused digital libraries